


My Brother's Keeper

by kmoaton



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: BroFic, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoaton/pseuds/kmoaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tales of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru from 250 years after the defeat of Naraku until present times.  Set in my "Memories of You" universe.  Written for iy no katera.  Bro-Fic  This is NOT a slash/inucest story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This takes place about 250 years after the defeat of Naraku. Owada-no-tomari is the name for Kobe, Japan during that time period. It is located on the southwestern coast of Japan. The sea is called the Inland Sea and it serves as a connection between the Sea of Japan and the Pacific Ocean. It has always been a main trade point between China and Japan. I felt the best way to introduce this story was to introduce where the idea came from. This is a chapter from "Memories of You" If there are any questions about the rest of the gang, I suggest you read the story. This story totally focuses on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's relationship with each other and the changing world around them.
> 
> Memories of You is currently posted at FF.net. It's huge and I just haven't moved it over here yet. If you want to read it, my author name is the same over there.

When Sesshomaru finally found his brother, Inuyasha was in Owada-no-tomari. He couldn't help but wonder how he had ended up on the coast of Japan. Sesshomaru was impressed with the activity of what he had thought of as a little port village; it was quite the bustling small city. After spending so much time surrounded by demons in the western lands, being around so many humans aggravated him but rumors and his instincts had led him to this place to find Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru had to admit that finding Inuyasha wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. When his brother had first disappeared, he didn't concern himself. He figured the hanyou would eventually reappear. After all, Inuyasha had made it an annoying habit to appear and make a nuisance of himself. He understood the pain Inuyasha was going through with the loss of his humans because he felt it himself. Over the years, he had kept an eye on Rin. He watched her blossom from a bedraggled little girl into a beautiful woman and devoted wife and mother. She was a formidable companion to Kohaku and Sesshomaru had to admit, he was a good choice of husband for his Rin, even though he would deny it if ever asked.

He was by her side when Rin went into the netherworld. Upon his arrival to the small hut Rin and Kohaku called home, Sesshomaru could sense death was near. Upon finding Rin in the room alone, he held her in his arms, he told himself, to help her breath easier. He would never tell he just wanted to feel her closeness. In her dying breaths, she told him how she had always regarded him as her father and that she had been honored to be by his side. Sesshomaru found he could not reply to her statement. He simply squeezed her hand and for her, that was enough. Giving him a bright smile that reminded him of the little girl he bought back from Hell, Rin closed her eyes and breathed her last. Sesshomaru laid her gently on the futon. Gazing into her sweet face, he brushed the hair from her forehead and planted a gentle kiss there. Walking out of the room, he coolly gazed at the face of Kohaku. Without any hint of emotion, Sesshomaru made the pronouncement.

"She is gone."

He then turned on his heel and walked out of the hut, into the night. He never looked back.

It was another ten years before he began to seek out Inuyasha. With the sweeping changes taking place in Japan, ruling the Western Lands occupied a great deal of his time. After the passing of over two hundred years, Sesshomaru decided to undertake the search for his brother. With the amount of time that passed since their last meeting, he was curious to see how time had treated Inuyasha.

_"Maybe he has matured into something worthy of having father's blood in his veins."_

The messengers he sent out returned with no news and weary of their incompetence he decided to handle the search himself. He felt it was time for Inuyasha to learn the ways of the inu-youkai. After the defeat of Naraku, Inuyasha had unknowingly become well respected amongst nobles in the youkai community. Such a feat was rare for hanyou. Refusing to divulge his plans to his advisors, Sesshomaru set out to retrieve his brother. Heading to the little village where he'd last seen him, Sesshomaru wasn't necessarily surprised that he was not there. What did surprise him, however, was the fact no one in the village knew him. He realized that Inuyasha left the region after his human companions had died.

Having nothing else to go on but his own youkai senses and intuitions, he set off, crisscrossing Japan on a years-long, sometimes vain attempt to find his last living relative. Upon arriving at the southwestern coast, he could only hope his search was finally over.

He had learned Inuyasha lived in a small hut in a tiny fishing village. As Sesshomaru traveled and the city fell away, he could begin to appreciate the beauty of the coastal area, seeing its allure: the sea was a beautiful sight. He took a deep breath and took in the briny smell of the sea, allowing himself to relax for the first time in a long time.

After an hour of travel, Sesshomaru found himself at a tiny village. Stopping at the first hut, he encountered an old man repairing fishing nets. The man looked up at Sesshomaru, taking in his appearance and lingering on his hair and eyes.

"You related to that boy that lives out by the way? You have the same hair and eyes."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. The lack of manners slightly rankled but he learned not to expect much from most humans.

"Yes. That…boy… is my brother"

The old man pointed to a path leading past the main group of huts.

"Follow that path. He'll be at home. He always is this time of evening."

The man then looked back down at his fishing net, intent on his job. Sesshomaru bristled at the idea of being dismissed by this lowly creature, but moved on in the direction the old man had given him. He noted as he moved out of the village that the smell of the sea became stronger. The path was covered with white shells that crunched at every footstep. After walking for a few minutes, he could see the roof of a hut on the horizon. The breeze smelled strongly of the sea and of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha heard footsteps on the path. He knew that it had to be someone that was a stranger to the village; most of the villagers didn't disturb him in the evenings. He had grown to enjoy the quiet of the evenings by the sea, just listening to the sound of the tide, finding himself at peace for the first time in years. He wasn't sure how long he would stay here, but for the moment, it seemed to be the best place for him. As the wind shifted direction, he was shocked by the scent that carried to his sensitive nose. He would know that scent anywhere, but it had been hundreds of years since he had smelled it. Frowning, he stepped out of the hut.

"Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru reached the front of the hut, casting an assessing look at the man that stood before him. He was surprised to see how much his brother had changed over the years. He had grown slightly taller but still retained his slim, muscular form. He now wore his hair pulled up in a queue, which instantly reminded Sesshomaru of their father.

"I've been looking for you for a long time, little brother."

Inuyasha gave a snort. "Why would you do that? You weren't ever overly concerned before."

Sesshomaru nodded solemnly. "I know, but let's just say things have changed."

Giving his brother the once over, Inuyasha sighed. "I guess you might as well come in. There's nowhere in the village for you to stay."

He didn't wait for Sesshomaru to answer, turning and going back into his hut. Sesshomaru stood for a moment before following. Removing his shoes at the door, he took in Inuyasha's home. The first thing that struck him was how neat the little hut was. A fire was blazing against the cooling evening air. The smell of roasting fish filled the air and he watched as Inuyasha put on a pot of water for tea. Taking a seat across the fire, he simply watched silently as his brother finished preparing a simple meal of grilled fish and rice. To his surprise, Inuyasha offered him a plate of fish and rice along with the tea. He accepted, silently but graciously, uncharacteristically touched by the hospitality. Maybe his quest to find Inuyasha and bring him home wouldn't be in vain.

The silence continued as the two brothers ate dinner. Once completed, Inuyasha took the bowls and walked down to the beach; after a moment's hesitation, Sesshomaru decided to join him. As Inuyasha washed the bowls in the sea, Sesshomaru took in the full sight of the ocean. The massive expanse of water was awe-inspiring, even to the jaded demon.

"It is a beautiful place."

Inuyasha looked out at the horizon. "Yeah, it is. It's peaceful."

Sesshomaru looked down at the kneeling form of his bother. "Is that why you left your forest? Looking for peace?"

Inuyasha's face became thoughtful.

"Call it what you want. I think I was looking for a way to end the pain. I'll even admit to running from the hurt."

Sesshomaru was taken aback at Inuyasha's honesty. Continuing to watch the sea, he thought about what Inuyasha said, knowing his brother had never been one for voicing his feelings. He knew that the passage of time had probably been hard on the hanyou, but he needed to gauge just how much things had changed with him.

He didn't know what happened all those years ago when Naraku finally met his end. The only thing Sesshomaru was certain of was the fact that the jewel was gone and the miko had vanished without a trace. The few times he had visited the human village Inuyasha called home, no one spoke of what became of her and his sensitive demon senses could detect sadness in the aura of the hanyou.

He somewhat belatedly realized that the conversation he was trying to engage in now with Inuyasha was one that probably should have happened hundreds of years ago. He had to admit to himself that he avoided seeing Inuyasha because it reminded him of what he had also lost.

"Well, Inuyasha, since this seems to be the night for confessions, I need to make mine. You were not alone in running from things."

Inuyasha sighed. "Rin?"

Sesshomaru gave a barely perceptible chuckle. "Perceptive. As she got older, I started to avoid her. I knew what was coming, yet I was powerless to stop it."

Collecting the dishes from the ocean's edge, Inuyasha stood. Staring at his brother for a moment, he finally spoke.

"It took awhile, but I finally understood I had a lesson to learn. There was a reason Kagome, Sango and Miroku came into my life. I had to learn to trust again. I had to learn to believe in something bigger than me." He paused, his eyes glazing over as his turned away. "Now, I'm learning how to have faith"

Sesshomaru stood silent. He couldn't help but wonder who had taken his impetuous little brother and replaced him with this man that stood in front of him.

'He is so much like Father.'

As cool salt-laden breeze tore at both demons' hair, Inuyasha started moving back towards the hut.

"Come on inside. I'm sure you didn't come all this way to find out my philosophy on life."

Returning the hut, Inuyasha straightened up and began night preparations. Looking around the small hut, Sesshomaru noticed Tetsusaiga in the corner. Realizing he still wore his own swords, he took them off and placed them next to Inuyasha's. Inuyasha eyebrows went up but he didn't comment. Once he was satisfied the hut was secure for the night, he sat across the fire from Sesshomaru. With no preamble, he got straight to the point.

"Why are you here, Sesshomaru?"

This time Sesshomaru actually smiled. That was more of the Inuyasha that he was familiar with, abrupt and straight to the point.

"I have a proposal for you. I wish for you to return with me to my home."

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru as if he had grown an extra head. Out of all the possible reasons he had played in his mind for his brother's sudden visit, this was the one scenario that never came to mind.

"Are you serious? Come and live with you? Why would I do something like that?"

Picking his words carefully, Sesshomaru began to explain.

"Japan is changing at a rapid pace. You know as well as I do, youkai are either dying or learning to exist beside humans. I refuse to give up my position of power in this world, but I think it's time to become a part of it."

Inuyasha knew this was true. As he traveled over Japan, his encounters with yokai were few and far between. Granted, he wondered how this changing world would fit in with what Midoriko had told him about his future with Kagome. Still, this was Sesshomaru. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but wonder if he had an ulterior motive for this proposal.

Sesshomaru knew his past history with Inuyasha played a big role in his doubt of him, but he was also not the same demon he had been back then. The years with Rin had slowly changed him. Even after she was married to Kohaku, he still felt it was his responsibility to take care of Rin. When he was younger, he struggled to understand what his father saw in humans, but being with Rin for all of those years had softened his heart. She gave him unconditional love and expected nothing in return. With her death, he finally realized what his father was trying to instill in him: without compassion, without heart, even the most powerful demon is little more than a monster.

He realized it was going to hard to convince Inuyasha that he had learned his own lessons, but he was going to try.

"Things have changed for me, Inuyasha. You have learned your lessons. I have learned my own. Maybe that was the reason for us to spend these years apart. We both had some growing to do."

The fire cracked in the hut, breaking the silence between the two brothers. Inuyasha thought long and hard about what Sesshomaru had said and what he was proposing. Growing up, the only thing he had desired was a family. He had held out hope with Kikyou and later with Kagome, only to be crushed both times. Would this be a chance to actually build a family relationship with the one person who shared the same blood?

Shaking his head, he stood up. Going to a chest against the wall, he pulled out two futons and blankets. Tossing a futon and blanket to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha began to unroll his own.

"I would suggest staying near the fire. It gets a little chilly at night."

Sesshomaru prepared his own place for the night. He then watched as Inuyasha banked the fire, dimming the glow in the room. Lying back on the futon, he stared at the ceiling, listening to the sounds of the sea. They had lain quietly for over an hour, when Inuyasha interrupted his thoughts.

"Allow me some time to consider. I really need to think things through."

Sesshomaru was inwardly pleased at this response. At least, Inuyasha hadn't come right out and said no.

"I'd expect nothing less, little brother."

With a grunt, Inuyasha rolled over and pulled his blanket up. Soon the hut was quiet, filled only with the sounds of the sea.


	2. Decisions

It was harder to say which of the brothers was more surprised by Sesshomaru's continued presence. Inuyasha went on with his daily routine of going out with the village fishermen during the day, leaving Sesshomaru to his own devices. Evenings were spent sharing a meal, discussing everything and nothing. So many unasked questions hung heavy between them, neither willing to deal with any of the underlying emotions. Inuyasha, in his own brash way, denied feeling anything. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, simply buried his under a layer of ice. They were civil with one another, but they were a long way from truly being brothers.

On the fourth morning of Sesshomaru's stay, Inuyasha didn't go out with the boats. Instead, Sesshomaru found him sitting on the shore, watching the sky change colors with the dawn. For a long period, there was only stillness, broken only by the sounds of the waves and the call of the gulls. Finally, Inuyasha broke the silence by asking the question he had been longing to find out the answer to.

"What happened with you and Rin? We all assumed you would come back for her once she had become an adult."

Sesshomaru sat on the sand next to his brother, allowing his gaze to be captured by the sea. Another long moment of silence passed between them. Inuyasha was beginning to think he had only imagined asking the question. He was, however, rewarded for not pestering his brother by a surprising answer.

"I chose position and power."

Inuyasha could only turn and stare at his brother. At times like this, it was hard for him to completely understand Sesshomaru's devotion to duty. He could respect the choice Sesshomaru made – it had to be a hard one – but how did he go on living knowing there is no turning back from his decision?

"Do you regret it?"

Sesshomaru shifted his eyes towards his brother, but never responded. Inuyasha caught a brief glimpse of something lingering in his gaze, sorrow perhaps, but it was gone so quickly, he wasn't completely sure he hadn't imagined it. He knew that he wouldn't get anything further from Sesshomaru, not that he had really expected an answer.

Sighing, Inuyasha wasn't surprised to hear his stomach rumble. He hadn't eaten before coming to the beach. He was overwhelmed with his memories of the past and current decisions and just needed to go somewhere to think in peace. Standing up, he brushed the sand off his hakama and extended his hand to Sesshomaru, who was still sitting.

Sesshomaru stared at the hand, his impassive face never betraying his surprise at this simple gesture. He couldn't help but wonder if they had actually reached the point in their relationship to even offer assistance to each other. When fighting Naraku, helping each other out was done out of necessity, not of familial bond. Now, with the passing of centuries, they had no one but each other. Had both of them changed enough to recognize it would take both of them, assisting each other, to survive?

His thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha's irritated huff

"Are you coming or not? I'm starving."

Sesshomaru chuckled at his little brother's impatience and took his hand. Standing, their eyes met, and a flash of understanding passed between them. They hadn't forgotten the mistakes of their shared past, but both began to see the possibilities of forging a new chapter in the shared future.

Walking side by side, they returned to the hut. Neither spoke again until breakfast was prepared. While they were eating, Sesshomaru determined he had a question of his own for Inuyasha.

On the day of Naraku's demise, your miko and the jewel vanished. Why was that so?"

Inuyasha looked sharply at his brother. He knew that he was giving off waves of sadness as he thought of Kagome. For so many years, he had put her out of his mind. It had to be that way – it was the only way he could survive and keep his sanity intact. There were times when he couldn't recall her face or the sound of her voice. However, when he would sleep and dream of her, he could see her so clearly, feel her touch and be overjoyed at the laughter in her voice. Those were the dreams that drove him to the sea. He had to find somewhere that wouldn't remind him of her. For a moment, he thought about ignoring the question. Sighing, he knew not telling wouldn't change what had happened and if they were truly on a new path, Sesshomaru had the right to know what had happened with their mutual enemy. Without preamble, he began talking.

"We followed Naraku's trail up into the Northern Mountains…"

Sesshomaru had never heard him talk so detached about a subject before. Even without any emotion from Inuyasha, he could see how hard the retelling of this story was. He was impressed with the miko's bravery and her willingness to sacrifice herself for the others. Very few humans made any type of impression on him. In fact, the only ones he had met that had his grudging respect were those friends of Inuyasha. He was stunned, however, as Inuyasha relayed the story of his meeting with Midoriko and the wish he made on the jewel.

"Are you telling me your miko is going to be alive in the future?"

Inuyasha nodded. He knew eventually Sesshomaru would have to be told about Kagome's time traveling. As he related the story of the Bone Eater's Well and how they used it to travel across time, he realized how crazy the whole story sounded. If this were anyone else, he wouldn't have breathed a word of the girl from the future.

Sesshomaru found himself captivated with the story. He was further awed with the nobility in Inuyasha's choice. It would have been easy for him to make so many other wishes on that jewel, but the idea of giving the one he loved her life back – with no attachments–, he found heart rendering. Even in his letting Rin go, he never was completely out of her life. He silently marveled at the sacrifice of his brother, and his hope to live long enough to be reunited with his miko.

Inuyasha felt drained at the end of his story. He wasn't sure how Sesshomaru had taken the tale, his impassive façade, as ever, giving away nothing. He hadn't discussed any of this with anyone since Miroku's death, in fact…

_Inuyasha could smell the sickness that surrounded Miroku. He knew his friend wouldn't be long for this world. The children had left the hut, allowing them privacy to talk._

_Miroku was insistent with Inuyasha. "Promise me, old friend, that you will not give up."_

_Inuyasha sighed. It was hard enough to watch the last of his loved ones die without being pressed about other matters. Sitting with his back against the wall, he watched over his friend, keeping vigil._

_"I can't promise that, Miroku."_

_Miroku struggled to sit up. Inuyasha quickly went to him and helped him up. Miroku could only stare for a moment at his closest friend, seemingly untouched by time. His face, although it had lost some of the boyishness, was still young. His hair and body also retained their youthfulness. Miroku's hair had long gone gray, but his blue eyes had lost none of their devilish gleam. Focusing his steely gaze on Inuyasha, he reiterated his statement._

_"Promise me, Inuyasha, you will be there for Kagome when the time comes."_

_Inuyasha shook his head. "Stubborn old fool…I promise, okay? Now will you lay back and rest before one of your girls comes back and beans me for helping you sit up?"_

_Miroku smiled and lay back down. He was glad to get the promise out of Inuyasha. He knew that would keep his friend honor bound, well aware Inuyasha would never go back on his word. Miroku understood that his time was short and he wanted to find some way to bolster his dear friend for the lonely years ahead._

_"Who knows? Maybe the kamis will allow us all the come back. Sango and I can finally get a chance to see this magical world of Kagome's."_

_Inuyasha had to smile at Miroku's optimism. "From your lips to the kamis' ears, my friend."_

Inuyasha didn't realize until later what Miroku had done, but he kept his promise. He hadn't given up, but it was hard sometimes. He was so lost in his own thoughts that Sesshomaru actually punched him. The blow was enough to get his attention, but not truly cause any pain.

"Hey! Why did you hit me?" Inuyasha bellowed, rubbing his head.

"I needed your attention. Calling your name didn't work," Sesshomaru coolly replied. He couldn't contain the small smile as Inuyasha scowled and gave a pout.

"Well you have it now. What did you want?"

Looking thoughtfully at his little brother for a moment, he repeated himself.

"I asked the same question you asked of me. Do you regret it?"

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment.

"Never. If there is even a possibility that we can be together again, I want that chance."

He paused, running his fingers through his hair. In a quieter voice, he resumed.

"But even if we can't be together, I want to at least see her have a chance to be happy."

ooOOoo

The dawn found Inuyasha sitting back at the shore. He knew Sesshomaru wouldn't stay here forever and it was time for him to make a decision. For so long, he had been hiding from the world. By keeping his contact with humans minimal, he reduced the risk of being hurt by the loss of another friend. He knew Kagome would not be happy with him living this way. She always stressed how important family and friends were to their lives.

She had been the one pushing him to try to become closer to Sesshomaru. It was hard to make her understand that it's hard to feel a family bond with someone who has tried to kill him for the majority of his life. However, after Naraku's death, he could sense a shift in their relationship. It was tense but respectful.

Sesshomaru's appearance at the fishing village surprised Inuyasha. The idea that his brother would actually seek him out was a stunning revelation. The fact that he wanted Inuyasha to come live with him was an even bigger shock. It was hard for Inuyasha to deny he was lonely. True, his heart was safe but he was alone. Kagome would tell him to give Sesshomaru a chance. After all this time, he finally had a chance to be part of a family again. Standing up, Inuyasha dusted the sand off his pants and took a deep breath of the sea air. As much as he loved the shore and the peace it bought him, it was time to tell Sesshomaru he was coming home.

ooOOoo

The next morning, Inuyasha rose at dawn and began packing. Sesshomaru watched in silence as he gathered his meager possessions. His old fire rat robes, a set of beads from Miroku, a gold locket, and Tessaiga were the only things that really mattered. Everything else was left behind. Mentally, he reminded himself to stop by the old fisherman's hut and tell him to get whatever he needed from the things left behind.

Standing upright, Inuyasha took one last look around the hut by the sea. It had served its purpose for time he needed it. It was time to move on and begin another chapter in his life. Even though he didn't know what was going to happen, he knew this would get him one step closer to being reunited with Kagome.

Sesshomaru moved closer and laid his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Shall we leave?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah."

He turned and walked out the hut, never looking back on what was, his sights set firmly in the future.


	3. Just A Little Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for IY No Kakera. Prompt used - 5: 尊敬 - Respect. Also crossposted in Inuyasha Quotes. Quote used- "No act of kindness, no matter how small, is ever wasted". – Aesop, The Lion and The Mouse

Jaken couldn't believe his eyes as he saw his master approach with that "half-breed". Surely, time hadn't swayed his Lord's opinion so much that he would not only seek out his half-brother but also actually accompany him back to his illustrious home. Figuring it had to be some type of magic involved, Jaken vowed to keep an eye on the interloper, just in case he had somehow tricked his Lord.

ooOOoo

Inuyasha's homecoming was not without its bumps. Jaken wasn't the only one from the past who wasn't thrilled with the return of Inuyasha. Several older demons held on to the old beliefs about hanyous and while not appearing disrespectful, they were less than welcoming. Fortunately, for their lives, Inuyasha has mellowed somewhat over the years and his sense of self was no longer tied into what other demons thought of him. This indifference irritated them more than an outburst and many of the demons inexplicitly found themselves moved from Kyoto back to the castle in Edo. They were unaware of Sesshomaru observing them and while he was appalled by their behavior, he was proud to see his brother's rise above them with his own.

On the other end of the spectrum were the fans. As word spread of Inuyasha's exploits, a small but dedicated group of admirers began to idolize him. Unused to the fawning masses, Inuyasha often found himself hiding from gushing women or simpering men. The one person he couldn't shake was the daughter of the healer, Chikako. She seemed to turn up everywhere Inuyasha was and he decided befriending her would be easier than trying to constantly ditch her.

One place where Inuyasha began to feel a sense of belonging was in the dojo. He spent hours practicing with Tetsusaiga, something he hadn't done in years. It felt good to work his muscles and he would often leave sweaty and tired but invigorated. After one such session, Inuyasha cleaned his sword and replaced it in its sheath. As he removed a cloth from his waistband and wiped his face, he heard a voice behind him.

"Decent technique but it still could use some work."

Inuyasha finished wiping his face before turning to look at the voice's owner. Dai, Sesshomaru's general stood inside the doorway of the dojo. Inuyasha knew he had come from the mainland and worked his way up to become one of the few Sesshomaru trusted with his life. He wasn't sure how long the man had been watching him, but Inuyasha had never been one to back down from a challenge.

"Maybe I'm pleased with my skills. After all, they more than served their purpose."

Dai stepped completely into the dojo, moving closer to Inuyasha. He was only slightly taller than the hanyou, but Inuyasha wasn't intimidated. Dai had been watching Inuyasha train alone for several weeks. He could see the potential in the younger man to become an excellent swordsman, but he would need to the proper training and he would have to be willing train hard.

"True, young one, they served a purpose, but there is always room for improvement."

Inuyasha bristled slightly at the 'young one' comment but continued to study Dai. He was surprised anyone was even offering any type of assistance. Most of the castle's inhabitants had been decent enough, but no one had gone out of their way to help Inuyasha become an integrated part of the household. Instead, he was treated like a visiting relation. There were many who were waiting for Sesshomaru to get tired of his presence and send him away. Even Inuyasha often wondered if he were truly welcome in the home of his brother.

Dai could sense his hesitation. "I tell you what. If you are interested, meet me here after the morning meal."

Inuyasha watched Dai for another moment, then shrugging, placed his sword on his shoulder. In a moment worthy of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha simply said, "Hmm", and walked out of the dojo without a backward glance.

ooOOoo

Dai feigned nonchalance when Inuyasha came into the dojo the following morning. Inuyasha didn't show at the morning meal and Dai wondered for a moment if he'd reconsidered. He had been certain that Inuyasha would show up for the training, even if he hadn't verbally committed. Dai decided for the time being, there would be no benefit from Sesshomaru of the training. This would give the hanyou a chance to establish his own place in the castle without his brother's influence.

As Dai watched Inuyasha prepare himself, he could see so many reminders of his younger self. When he first presented himself to Sesshomaru, as a tiger demon from a foreign land, he had to prove his worth not only to Sesshomaru but also to the other Inu demons who felt he was beneath them. It had taken brute force and a quick mind to work his way up and earn the respect he now had. He knew Inuyasha had to do that to get where he was now but as a hanyou, his fight would have to continue. At some point, Dai knew someone would challenge the young one and he refused to sit idly by and watch that happen.

Warm up started and Inuyasha quickly caught on to the movements Dai used. Sparring, however, was a different story entirely. Whenever Inuyasha would leave himself open, Dai would strike the area with the flat of his sword, hard. It reminded Inuyasha that he could have easily been stabbed and killed. Training went on for hours and Inuyasha was soon tired and covered in painful bruises. When Dai finally called it quits for the afternoon, Inuyasha only had the strength to lie on the floor.

"As I said before, young one, your technique is decent but we will work to make it perfect."

Inuyasha groaned from his position on the floor. Finding the will to stand, Inuyasha faced Dai and bowed. Dai nodded in return.

"You will be here tomorrow, same time, am I correct?"

Limping to the door, Inuyasha paused for the moment. Dai could see the tiredness in his face, but Inuyasha's eyes held a sparkle.

"Yeah, I'll be here tomorrow…Sensei."

Before Dai could respond, Inuyasha moved out the dojo and to the hot springs, leaving a surprised and pleased man behind.


	4. Breaking Rules

Several months had passed before Sesshomaru even got word that Dai had been secretly training Inuyasha. Whispers had been circulating the palace but no one ever came to Sesshomaru with gossip. It was Isao’s report of treating some injuries Inuyasha had sustained that captured his attention. He said nothing but would check this out at the first available moment. 

ooOOoo

Inuyasha quickly ate breakfast as usual and headed to the dojo. In his excited haste, Inuyasha didn’t notice Sesshomaru following a respectable downwind distance behind him. Today was the second day of using real weapons. Handling tessaiga with the new methods was taking some work. Dai had gotten in a few serious licks and Inuyasha actually had to go see Isao to get bandaged up. Inuyasha, however, was determined to best him today. Dai was waiting as usual when he arrived. 

“Right on time, Inuyasha. Are you ready to be flat on your back once again?” The general good-naturedly teased. 

Inuyasha smirked as he prepared. “Today, I’ll get a hit in.”

Both men faced each other and with a quick bow, quickly went through the basic sword techniques before making sword contact. Sesshomaru was impressed with the improvements he could see in Inuyasha’s techniques. Inuyasha had always been a brawler, running head first into conflict. Sesshomaru could see he now contemplated moves even though he and Dai were moving at a rapid pace. A few whacks sounded across the room as Dai showed Inuyasha where he was open with a painful reminder. Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha corrected and kept pushing. In a few months, it was obvious to Sesshomaru that Inuyasha would be an even more formidable opponent. 

Dai was pleased with the young hanyou’s progress. Dai could only imagine how skilled Inuyasha would be if he had been trained from childhood like most sons of royalty were trained. Dai could sense the presence of others entering the dojo but he wasn’t surprised. He was more surprised that it had taken over a month before anyone discovered the private lessons. If nothing else, the clang of swords would attract attention. Having other demons watch had a two-fold benefit, in Dai’s opinion. Those who thought Inuyasha was weak would see that he was a formidable opponent and back off. Those who still wanted to challenge him would recognize that Inuyasha was a more than capable opponent.

Sesshomaru kept his presence cloaked because he wanted to see everyone’s true reactions. Over the centuries, some feelings towards hanyous had changed but Sesshomaru was a realist. He knew many older demons held on to the belief that hanyous were a taint. Sesshomaru would not hold lightly to anyone disparaging Inuyasha and it pleased him immensely to see his brother still had to ability to hold his own against any challenger. Easing out of the dojo, Sesshomaru returned to his quarters, lost uncharacteristically in thought. It was time to have a conversation with his secretive general. 

ooOOoo

Making his way across the grounds to his rooms for a bath and a nap, Inuyasha was not surprised to her running footsteps behind him. Without turning, he called out, “What do you want, kid?”

An indignant huff was the response. “Kid? I’m only a few years younger than you!”

The indignant demoness was Chikako, the daughter of Isao, Sesshomaru’s healer. The woman had been persistent in pursuing a friendship with him and Inuyasha reluctantly stopped pushing her away. Inuyasha had a strong suspicion that she was nursing a crush on him but he did nothing to encourage her. In a different lifetime, he would have been flattered that a beautiful, full-blooded demonness held any interest in him but he was still holding on for his destined future. It was nice, however, to have a friend. 

As they walked, Chikako shared about her lessons and to Inuyasha’s surprise, she revealed she had seer abilities. 

“Father has them too but mine have just started showing. I hate it because they aren’t clear. Odd things pop up and I’m just left wondering what it means.”

Inuyasha was intrigued. “Is that what your lessons are about? Teaching you how to control your visions?”

“Not so much control as interpret. Right now, I just don’t understand what I’m seeing completely. Some are clear and others are clear as mud. My sensei thinks I’ll be able to see some full events as well as get hints about future events.” Chikako responded, shaking her head in frustration. 

Inuyasha gave Chikako a playful nudge with his elbow. “Does this mean you are going to start telling everyone you see about them?”

Chikako slapped his arm and laughed. “No! We aren’t allowed to interfere with fate. We can warn if it is a major issue but anything else…” 

They walked silently, lost in their own thoughts. Inuyasha was wondering if there was a way to find out what would happen with him and Kagome in the future. Midoriko’s word should have been enough but sometimes, Inuyasha wondered. 

Chikako, on the other hand, struggled with her own issue with Inuyasha. It was not a secret that she was friendly with him but Chikako wondered if they could be more than friends. The thing she hadn’t explained to Inuyasha about fate was the fact that things could be changed or influenced based on the actions of the people involved. This was one of the main reasons why seers couldn’t tell everything. It was too easy to influence people and an unscrupulous seer could profit from by leading people to believe whatever they wanted to share. Her father had warned her that Inuyasha was destined for another but for the first time since she was able to “see”, she wanted to violate everything she was learning and have Inuyasha for herself. 

ooOOoo

Dai was somewhat surprised to be summoned to Sesshomaru’s office. They had met that morning for their daily progress meeting. Dai couldn’t help but wonder if something of importance had taken place.

“You wish to see me, my lord?” Dai bowed as he entered the office. 

Sesshomaru looked at the bowed form of his general. Dai had proven himself to be a loyal general. He was one of the few who could meet Sesshomaru’s stamina and what he was now doing for the youngest Inu greatly raised his esteem in Sesshomaru’s eyes. 

“You failed to mention the training of my brother in several meetings we have conducted. I was curious as to why.”

For a moment, Dai was speechless. As always, Sesshomaru’s face was blank and there was no way to tell if he was pleased with this development or not. Taking a deep breath, Dai told the truth.   
“I remember coming here as a young one, my lord. There were those who protested my presence and forced me to prove myself often. I was fortunate to have been taught from a very young age how to fight and defend myself. When I saw the young lord practicing in the dojo, I saw what he could become.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed. “Are you saying he’s is not a strong fighter?”

Dai shook his head. “Strong fighter, yes. Skilled fighter, not so much. Inuyasha is all brawn with a little finesse. He has the potential for finesse but he needs direct instruction.”

With a barely perceptible nod to Dai’s reasoning, Sesshomaru pushed on with his questioning. “So you took it upon yourself to provide that instruction?”

Squaring his shoulders, Dai stared directly into Sesshomaru’s eyes. “I did, my lord. I hold no illusions. Inuyasha is hanyou and there are those here who resent his presence and his place in your life. He is a strong fighter but we both know the skilled fighter is usually the one that will eventually come out on top.”

Silent, Sesshomaru contemplated his general’s words and found them to be correct. He knew eventually someone would confront Inuyasha and force the issue of his hanyou status. Sesshomaru couldn’t handle all threats, Inuyasha would be perceived as weak and that would only undermine him more. Inuyasha would have to be equipped to fight his own battles. The physical ones would come but this also reminded him that Inuyasha needed a more formal education as well. 

“Very well. Please send Isao to me.” Dismissing Dai, Sesshomaru returned his attention to his work. Grateful, Dai hurried to comply with Sesshomaru’s order. 

ooOOoo

As Dai hurried across the grounds, he couldn’t help but worry about his latest dilemma. He saw his daughter walking with Inuyasha and, while he knew Inuyasha was honorable, he wished he knew what was going on in his daughter’s mind. Dai made sure that Chikako knew that Inuyasha was destined for another but he was concerned that his daughter would attempt to circumvent fate. From the little he had seen, it would not have a good ending and if any harm came to Inuyasha, Dai knew his child’s life would be forfeit in the eyes of Sesshomaru. He knew he would have to share his concerns with Sesshomaru.

After speaking with Sesshomaru about beginning Inuyasha’s formal education, Dai broached the subject of Chikako. Sesshomaru was aware of the affections the demoness held for his brother, but knowing Inuyasha’s history, even if there were a physical relationship, no one could hope to capture the demon’s heart.

“You need to ensure your daughter is aware of the consequences should any ill befall Inuyasha at her hand.”

Isao bowed his head and sighed. “I will, my lord. I have shared as much as I could without revealing the future.”

“That is wise.” Sesshomaru agreed. “Obviously, Midoriko has future plans for Inuyasha and his miko. We cannot allow interference with fate. Our continued existence may rely on it.”


End file.
